Pirates Vs Ninjas
by KimiUzumaki
Summary: You've seen that Juicy Drop Pop commercial, right? Well, now they battle it out, to test their taste buds. Who will win, Ninjas, or Pirates?
1. The Sensei and Mentor 1

_Author's Notes: I have had this in my head for awhile, and I made sure no one else did this before me so, yay! Of course the main characters are the last chapter, but tell me which one should be next. This could be what caused my previous writer's block for my other stories. Here's the URL if you haven't seen the commercial: _: .com/watch?v=i2EXiN26OZA_  
><em>

Pirates Vs. Ninjas Chapter One(1)

Kakashi Vs. Shanks 

It was intense. The crowd roared with excitement. Not able to contain their enthusiasm while waiting for the two to test their sour senses in the competition. All the while, behind stage, the two were preparing, bottle in hand. The ninja had sour green apple, while the pirate had strawberry. The flavors seemed to fit them, for now at least.

The referee stepped out of the curtains and onto the stage. Smiling, he announced:

"Welcome! To the first round of Pirates Vs. Ninjas! Is everyone excited?"

The crowd responded with a howl full of anticipation, which the referee took as a yes, of course. So he began to motion for the two to come out, from opposite sides of each other, bottle in hand.

"To your right is Red-Haired Shanks, a pirate from the New World!"

"And to your left is the Copy-Cat ninja, Kakashi!"

"The two will now battle it out! Who do you think will survive the sour? Watch and you'll find out!"

Shanks put one foot forward, drawing out his strawberry juicy drop pop forward, like a sword. So did Kakashi, except his was sour apple. Releasing the sour cap, the crowd tensed, waiting for the move.

It started out as a staring contest, not blinking while the time tocked away, leaving the crowd in suspense. A zoom-up was shown on both of the competitors' eyes, widening as the crowd gaped at the bitter stare-down. Then they raised their lollipops straight out across their faces, and began to drop the sourness.

The crowd then began to squint in order to see the amount of drops, which reached well over twelve by now. It was astonishing, a pirate and ninja squaring it out by testing their tongues. Twenty-six.

The number stopped at thirty-two. The referee motioned for both to lick their pops. They proceeded to lick them, slowly lifting them up. The as fast as light, they put it in their mouths, waiting for the other's pucker face. One never came.

The crowd was becoming anxious now, waiting for one to crack up and do the face. Kakashi showed no emotions, nor did Shanks. But this couldn't last that long, for one was sure to explode out of it. Surely twenty-six drops was enough to make one's taste buds fall off. All they had to do was wait.

_Twenty-six Minutes Later…_

The crowd was beginning to get aggravated. Not one had lost their emotionless face, and the flavor was certainly still there. The referee had rising embarrassment, he _had _to announce the winner sooner or later.

"No one seems to be losing…, so, it's a…draw?"

The crowd looked amazed even at this, but one was really going to screw it up, just waiting to get behind curtain.

The curtains rolled over to close as both ninja and pirate stood their grounds, not wanting to look weak in front of adoring fans. But even behind the curtains, neither one broke into a pucker face. Bewildering! But would you expect less from a yonkou and the copy-cat ninja?

_Author's Notes: This caused my previous writer's block! I just had to make it first before anyone else! Who did you want to win? And please tell me which pair to do next, please? Luffy and Naruto are last for the record. I know it was short, it will get longer, hard 'cause I don't know which one would've won._


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers, I know it's been a long time, but I won't be continuing this story. I am sincerely sorry, but I can't find the motivation or inspiration to continue it any longer. I will be putting this story up for adoption if anyone wants it. First come, first served, that's the rule. And if nobody wants it, I will delete this story in two (2) weeks time. Again, I'm sorry, but that's how it will be. Sincerely, KimiUzumaki


End file.
